


Until I met you

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Smutty Baeksoo [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Omega, Baekhyun is super gentle with Kyungsoo, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Rutting, because this boy got trauma, wanting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “I’d give you everything,” he insisted. He shuddered as he dragged Baekhyun’s hand up against his skin, until it settled on his stomach. He took in a deep breath and said, “Everything. Even this.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Smutty Baeksoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168





	Until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly been sitting on this fic for too long. Please excuse future me as I wring out every possible version of Baeksoo Alpha/Omega fic that could ever exist. Maybe I should just make a series, it's that bad. 
> 
> Enjoy, and as always, stay happy and healthy! <3
> 
> (P.S the request for good vibes is still in effect. I proooomise I'll send them back when I have enough of my own. Pinky swear.)

In all of the stories he’d read, sex between an Alpha and Omega had always been in the midst of desperation. Rough, callous lovemaking-- a picture of animalistic need that Kyungsoo had never really understood. He’d always thought that he didn’t need something like that. Being shoved down or dominated the way it was written all the time seemed cold. He’d always hated the idea of being used for someone else’s satisfaction. No, he didn’t need something as rudimentary as sex. And with “love” told nearly hand-in-hand with the act, he’d never thought he needed love, either.

He didn’t know now. Maybe he still didn’t need it. But he did know that he wanted it, lying beneath Baekhyun in bed, closing his eyes against the kisses being pressed against his neck. Things were different with Baekhyun. He wasn’t an Alpha the way Kyungsoo knew them to be; he was wild, fun-loving, too cute to be an Alpha by any means. Standing next to Chanyeol, he’d seemed like an Omega just like Kyungsoo. Despite the slight difference in aura Kyungsoo had assumed he was an Omega all the way up to Baekhyun’s confession, when he’d made Kyungsoo question everything he thought about love and the things that came after. He still remembered Baekhyun’s expression when Kyungsoo had told him he’d thought he was an Omega all along.

He was laughing. “Seriously? I was wondering why you weren’t intimidated by me when we first met. Chanyeol warned me you would be, but I guess I’m just too tiny for you.”

“You’re still taller than me,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

“Am I really?” Baekhyun grabbed his hand to lead him up. His touch was warm. “Wow, I am. Not that there’s much to beat.”

“Jerk.”

“I’m kidding. Hey, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo met his gaze.

“Can I kiss you?”

He was asking. Kyungsoo wondered if that was normal, or if that was just another thing that Baekhyun did that was different from the Alphas he knew. He felt his pulse thrum in his temple. Then he lifted his right hand to grip the bottom of Baekhyun’s shirt, stepping closer. “Yes,” he said. “You can.”

It had been gentle. Just as gentle as Baekhyun was now, despite the arousal Kyungsoo could smell heavy in the air. It must have been agonizing, being in rut and having to keep his hands off of Kyungsoo the way he was now. For the four years that they had been together Baekhyun had refrained from using his rut as an excuse to make Kyungsoo do anything. In fact, he’d refused to see Kyungsoo at all during his rut, preferring to deal with it on his own. This time Kyungsoo had told him he wanted it. To help him during his rut was more than a duty to him-- it wasn’t his duty at all. It was him accepting that things were changing for him. After being with Baekhyun all this time, he’d come to learn that sex wasn’t harsh, love wasn’t just an excuse to reproduce. He trusted him. More than that, he wanted him.

“You’re shaking,” Kyungsoo said, putting a hand on the side of Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun took in a shuddering breath, melting against his touch. He had his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder now, unmoving. “Kyungsoo.” His voice was rough. “I… I need…”

Kyungsoo brought his other hand to the side of Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him down. He kissed him slowly. Baekhyun groaned above him, kissing him back.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Baekhyun said when he pulled away. “It isn’t safe, Kyungsoo. A rut isn’t something to play around with. I’m trying to be careful but I don’t think I can hold back like this.” He dropped his head again. This time Kyungsoo felt his teeth graze his collarbone as if he was testing the waters before he withdrew. “I-- I won’t call anyone, I promise. I haven’t been doing that, so you don’t have to worry. It’s just a couple of days. I’ll stay home…”

“You’ve been dealing with your ruts alone?” Kyungsoo got up on his forearm, forcing Baekhyun back a bit. All this time he’d thought Baekhyun had been finding Omegas to help him. He thought it was a given. He didn’t even really mind it, as long as he didn’t think about it. But to think that he hadn’t called anyone. Kyungsoo had always wondered why he never smelled anyone on Baekhyun after his rut was over. Now he knew why.

“I couldn’t cheat on you like that.”

“Baekhyun…”

“That’s not what we should be worrying about right now. I’m sorry Kyungsoo. I’m going to go to my parent’s house. I think they’re out on vacation, so it should be fine. If I stay here, I’m going to want to knot you, and I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to stop myself.” He got up, sliding out of bed. “I’m sorry. I know you wanted to help this time, but--”

Kyungsoo grabbed his arm. His heart was pounding in his chest, so loud he was certain Baekhyun could hear it. “I want you.”

“Kyungsoo...”

“I’m serious.” Kyungsoo pulled Baekhyun to him, bringing his hand down to feel his arousal. “I never thought I could want someone as much as I want you. I would give you anything. We’ve talked about it before, haven’t we?”

“...You don’t have to say it just to please me.”

“I’d give you everything,” he insisted. He shuddered as he dragged Baekhyun’s hand up against his skin, until it settled on his stomach. He took in a deep breath and said, “Everything. Even this.”

Baekhyun couldn’t seem to move for a moment. He swallowed, eyes glossy. He was searching his gaze. “You don’t mean that.”

Kyungsoo smiled a little. “Seven years since we’ve met and you still can’t tell when I’m serious?”

“I’m scared that you’re not.” But he was moving closer anyway, like Kyungsoo was the center of gravity, pulling him in. “You really want this? Now?”

“If you don’t, then--”

“No, I do. Of course I do. I’ve wanted-- It’s been a while of me wanting this.”

Kyungsoo felt warm. “Baekhyun.”

He was leaving ghosts of bites along his shoulder, and as he got closer to his neck he bit experimentally harder, making Kyungsoo shudder. “Yeah?”

“Give me your child.”

Baekhyun tensed, pulling back. His breathing was already heavier as he kissed him, warm and burning, a mixture of soft and harsh. “Tell me if I should stop,” he said. When Kyungsoo nodded, Baekhyun brought his hand down and dipped his fingers into his wetness, making Kyungsoo whimper. “You smell so sweet,” Baekhyun groaned, beginning to fuck Kyungsoo with his fingers alone. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, his hot breath fanning across his skin.

“Baekhyun,” he moaned, grinding down on his hand, the slick dripping from his hole. “You’re in the middle of your rut, what--”

“You’re right, my dick wants you so bad.” Baekhyun laughed a little, though the sound was strained. He seemed breathless. “Can I fuck you, Omega?”

After four years, this was the first time Baekhyun called him Omega. Kyungsoo tightened his arms around him. “Please.”

Baekhyun lined himself up to Kyungsoo’s entrance. Slowly, almost shaking, he pushed inside. “Kyungsoo,” he whimpered, biting down on the bone of his shoulder. Just away from the juncture, but hard enough for Kyungsoo to flinch. Kyungsoo could feel him beginning to work himself deeper, his hand tightening around Kyungsoo’s hair as his teeth broke skin.

“Fuck, Baekhyun--”

He pulled back instantly, panting. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo said. He moved his hips against him, urging him to continue. Just that movement alone had Baekhyun’s eyes glazing over. “It just hurt a little. I’m fine.”

“You feel so good,” Baekhyun breathed, his head coming to rest just beside Kyungsoo’s. “Is it okay if I-- I mean, I just want to make sure--”

“Come in me, Alpha.”

That was all it took. Baekhyun worked in and out of him faster, breaths coming out in short pants. Kyungsoo could feel himself reaching completion as well, reaching down between the two of them as he felt Baekhyun getting closer to tug at his cock, the hand he had gripping Baekhyun’s neck damp from his sweat. 

“Baekhyun,” he choked, so, so, close. Just before he came he circled both arms around Baekhyun, pushing his face into his collarbone. Then he was shuddering his release, moaning as Baekhyun fucked him through it, only vaguely registering that he was fucking faster, chasing his own end.

“I want to mark you,” Baekhyun gasped. Kyungsoo whimpered in response, just beginning to feel the oversensitivity that followed orgasm, squirming against him but trying to take it for him. “You have no idea. It’s driving me crazy. I want to bite you and mark you and I’m going insane, you feel  _ so good—“ _

It was then that Kyungsoo could feel it: the stuttering of Baekhyun’s hips and the heat that filled him—Baekhyun’s cum. Feebly he teethed at Baekhyun’s collarbone only to wiggle away from the sensation of him shifting inside him as he lowered himself on top of Kyungsoo, panting in his orgasm haze.

“Mark me,” Kyungsoo said dizzily. Baekhyun made a sound in the back of his throat and he repeated, “Mark me, Alpha.”

“You—“

Kyungsoo tightened his arms around him. “Please, Alpha. I’m asking you. Mark me. Make me yours.”

The words left his mouth before he could register them, and Baekhyun drew back, though his eyes were different than Kyungsoo was used to, darker, more possessive. Then the moment passed and he said, “You don’t belong to me.”

“I’m yours.”

“Don’t say that.” But Baekhyun was fighting with himself, Kyungsoo could tell even with his scent permeating the air, dazing him.

“Then mark me because you love me,” Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun searched his expression. “Please. Please, we’ve been together for so long and…”

Baekhyun leaned down and kissed his neck softly. Kyungsoo immediately closed his eyes, melting against the sensation of his lips against his skin. “I love you like this, Kyungsoo.”

“But—“

“Next time,” Baekhyun promised. “When I’m not in rut. When you can really tell me you want it.”

Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment. “Was it good?”

“Very.” Baekhyun kissed him again, this time on the lips. “Go to sleep. I should be okay for a bit. Ruts are hell, you know.”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo felt himself falling asleep. “I wasn’t lying,” he said before he drifted. “I want a family with you.”

“Then let’s try,” Baekhyun answered. And the world faded away with Baekhyun’s words, “Me too.”


End file.
